Bluetooth (BT) speakers have been developed for providing wireless audio solutions via a Bluetooth network. The term “speakers” as used herein refers to a pair of any electro-acoustic transducers and includes, but is not limited to, home and professional audio speakers and headphones, earphones, ear buds, etc. Conventional BT speakers support wireless communication of stereo audio between the BT speakers and an audio source. However, such BT speakers usually require a cumbersome cabled connection between the pair of BT speakers. It would be advantageous to provide an audio solution that enables true wireless stereo audio communication between the speakers.